ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Occultation
I'm sure people know this, but.. if you do decide to fight Seethers, do so away from other enemies. Reason being is obviously for 1) prevent links and 2) for use of Diaga when it does use Occultation. No shadow problems, then. XD --Eli 02:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I just fought one and counted 26 shadows, so the range of shadows may vary. --Jakk Frost 14:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I drained 17 shadows from a Seether by using Voracious Trunk. so it indeed varies. --Demii-chan 06:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) btw its 88th lvl spell ppl should really know what they are posting before they post - Removed from main page *Things like this should be on the discussion page, not main page, and instead of leaving a narky comment, would it not just be easier to rectify the error? ~~Mayoyama of Shiva Nice upgrade from Zephyr Mantle, especially due to the low cast time. Pretty ideal especially when /SCH because it already has Conserve MP. I wish this could have paired for Conserve MP as well though. --Eremes 08:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I like the evasion bonus to offset the fact that it doesn't block every attack. Great for cutting tool cost in abyssea ^^ --Defiledsickness Seethers get ~25 Utsusemi shadows. We get 7 Blink shadows. And SE has the nerve to call this spell by the same name as the ability used by Seethers.--Blue Donkey Kong 04:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have to laugh at this comment. Like SE hasn't given us spells that were horribly weaker than the mob versions before (Exuviation being a big example, healing wamouras for 4k+ and removing all debuffs at once, instead of ~80 and one erase-able debuff, not stuff that has a corresponding -na spell). If anyone actually expected to get 25+ shadows with this as BLU, that is just plain silly. --Kyrie 19:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) suck with a twist of good 138 MP for 7 blink shadows, that's extremely steep, evasion bonus is useless to a blue mage, with our ... D rating in evasion, relying on evasion for anything above a decent challenge is moot. It's ONLY redeeming quality is its quick cast speed. Comparatively: Zephyr mantle costs 31 MP for 4 shadows (7.7~ish per shadow) Occulation costs 138 for 7 shadows ~> (almost 20 apiece). :with 9 shadows the mp cost is around 15mp/shadow still more than zephyr but gives you 2x duration on shadow survival + combine with sudden lunge / head butt / flash / etc....they last a good while if no aoe You'd serve yourself better to set zephyr mantle and stack Fast Cast gear. IMO this spell is garbage, I probably wont even waste the time to learn it. Svith 23:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Svith of Cerberus if it had a better recast it would be a lot more useful. i always use it before utsusemi now, but with the recast time its barely worth using against nm's. the casting time can be a life saver when u have the mp tho. with fully merited eva and some gear (blu's get a lot of evaskill gear) i would think this could be good (eva atma too). -Defiledsickness Occultation and Zephyr mantle, Blu's very own ustusemi spells. I dont know wat ppl are talking about but in abyssea Occultation rules, so wat if it costs 138 MP that shit in abyssea. I dont even sub nin anymore, always /rdm for covert, fast cast and refresh. You can also reduce recast to about 40-50 secs too, with the right gears and sub.